Chapter:SongFic
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Song Fics for various anime couples(real or couples I like).*UPDATE* Second Song: Can't Stop Lovin'(g) You by Phil Colins Anime: Digimon Couple: JyouxMimi
1. How much more can we take?

Hello there. This is my first Ranma 1/2 ficcy, and it's a song fic. Heh. I'll be working on an actually story fic for Ranma soon, but this was an idea I had that popped into my head. This fic will be about my favorite (should-be) couple, Mousse and Shampoo. The song is by No Doubt. I'm not sure if this would be called WAFFY-( what dose that mean anywho??) The characters should be IC, but this is a bit angst and dramatic and happy too.

Dis: I don't own Ranma 1/2 

Mousse jabbed hard with the weapon he held in his hand. His opponent was relentless, never backing down. He quickly switched weapons and stuck again through and at the air. He never his moves were fast, but he felt so slow. He stopped for a moment, quietly sighing. He'd starting training again. 

" Stupid Mousse! Should be working, not training." Shampoo said from his left.

He'd been unaware-surprisingly- that Shampoo was there. 

" I have the day off, and I need to train if I want to beat Saotome." Mousse turned.

He was trying hard not to jump over to Shampoo and embrace her. She sighed. 

" Muu Tzu, you'll never learn, will you?" She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. With that she turned and began walking inside. She smiled to her self; something she'd never let anyone see. She'd been watching him train for twenty minutes before she had spoke. A tiny frown made it's way to her face. How much longer did she have to push him like this? 

Mouse turned back and tried to focus again, but it wasn't working. His thoughts had been turned back to his love. He couldn't focus right, and wound up hitting himself with his own mace. He stumbled, but kept standing. After a moment he chuckled to himself, and he remembered a time when they were young; how they'd be training together for lengths of time unknown. 

You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together- always

He'd always do some of his more complex moves to impress her. For the longest time, he'd just injure himself, but eventually, he was able to almost master the move. However he never used their full potential against her. He was getting thirsty, so he decided to stop and get a drink. As he walked in, he saw a heart-wrenching site; one he'd seen a few times before. Shampoo kissing, or being kissed, by Ranma. The sting was inevitable, but he made his way to the kitchen quickly. After guzzling down three glasses of water, he turned to fine Shampoo enter the kitchen with an order slip. 

" If you no work today, no come in kitchen!" She said annoyed.

" I was thirsty." He said with an equal tone, but didn't realize it until he'd said it.

Shampoo blinked at him, then with a near scowl on her face replied.

" Whatever. Airen hungry. Move!" She shoved Mousse a little harder than intending into a counter to get the ramen, then disappeared back outside.

Mousse sighed. 

_  
  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end_

Mousse walked back out, watching Shampoo glomp onto Ranma, who was just trying to wolf down the bowl of ramen before him. Mousse grinned. ' All we need now is for Tendo Akane to come in and-'

" Ranma, NO BAKA!!"

Mousse grinned half-heartedly, and went up to his room. Shampoo watched his actions out of the corner of her eye. Now that Ranma was gone, along with his 'Violent-Girl' Fiancee, there were no other customers to serve. She decided to go apologize to Mousse about shoving him. However if he started acting up, she'd just play up something like the tables needed cleaning. Mousse was in his room staring out the window, at nothing in particular. In his mind, replaying over and over all the times Shampoo was harsh to him, but for some reason, they never seemed as real as when she had just shoved him now. 

__

  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know

Shampoo was about to knock on the door, when she noticed it was open slightly. She peered through the crack. He was just standing there, with his back to the door. She entered quietly, and for a moment just watched him; trying to figure what to say. _  
_"Mousse, I-"

" No."

__

  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Shampoo blinked. Did he just say 'no'? She started to feel a little agitated. 

" Muu Tzu, I'm sorry." That didn't help one bit. It sounded forced, because of the mix of shock and agitation in her voice. She heard a chuckle. He turned to face her. She stepped back. He was crying; but never like this. She'd never seen him cry out of- what? Defeat. _  
  
Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
_Memories came flooding her mind. Things that cut her to the core that she never let anyone know. Never let anyone, even herself, feel. 

" I am too." He had a slight amount of venom in his voice. 

She knew it was from what she did. All the times she'd pounded him, she never meant anything in it. She may have acted harsh, but she never put those emotions in hitting him. But just a while ago, she had. She bit her lip, anger rising in herself. Mousse sat down on his bed. 

" Can you leave please?" He said it softly, but it was hinted with malaise. He brought his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes and face, but the tear still came silently. 

_  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

" Muu Tzu-"

" Just go!" He shouted._  
_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts [No, no, no!]   
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

She had finally pushed him too far. She knew he would never hit her, but he was yelling at her. Mostly out of his pain. She winced at his outburst. 

" Just go." He whispered. " Go play housewife to your _Airen_."

That stung her. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words were lost.

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
**[Instrumental]**

Now was the time that pride needed to be shoved aside. 

__

You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we?

" Xian Pu, go-"

" Muu Tzu-Shut up!" It wasn't a command. More like a forcing plea. 

Mousse fought the urge to look up. 

" Just shut up for one moment." A soft, almost trembling voice.

__

  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts [No no!]   
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts!

She walked over to him, placing her hands on his face and lifting his head up to met her eyes. She wiped the tear away with her thumbs.

" I'm sorry. Please understand that."

" Xain Pu-"

She hushed him by slipping her thumb over his lips.

I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak

Don't speak

Don't speak, No!

" Why don't you go train some more?" She said softly. He looked at her confused. She leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. His look took on an expression of a lost child. She looked back at him, smiling softly, wiping away his remaining tears. Suddenly, his expression changed to one of understanding. He'd do anything for her. She knew that. She relentlessly pushed him away. In doing so, he'd just even further to prove himself. She was pushing not away, but to be his best. Pushing him to exceed his limits. To be the best. He smiled.

I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons

I know you're good

I know you're good

I know you're real good, oh!

Don't! Don't!

" Xain Pu. Thank you." He smiled.

" I lov-"

" Hush. Just be quiet." She said softly, sitting next to him. She leant forward, resting her forehead against his, and smiled; hands his on his face. Finally, he understood. But only until he reached his limits, and proceeded past them did she want to hear him say what he'd always felt for her. It hurt her too much. The pain they both suffered. Pain that she caused. Soon, everything would be, as it should. 

[Oh, Oh]

Hush, hush darling 

Hush, hush darling

Hush hush

Don't tell me cause it hurts!

Hush, hush darling 

Hush, hush darling

Hush, hush,

Don't tell me cause it hurts!

~~~FIN!~~~~~~~~~

Hehe, ok well this was my first: Songfic; Ranma fic; Mousse & Shampoo. Some parts might have been a tiny bit OOC, but I hope it didn't take away from this too much. Hope you guys enjoy and keep checking up. This will be where all my Songfics go under. ^.~ P.S. PLEASE forgive me if I spelt their real names wrong!!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!! 


	2. When you leave, I'm still here

Song two: Can't Stop Loving You by Phil Collins

Series: Digimon

Couple: Jyoumi ( Jyou x Mimi) Takes place before end of 2nd series.

Title: 

_When you leave, I'm still here. _

It was about five in the morning when she got up. Her train would be departing around seven, bound for Tokyo. From there she'd take the plain back home, to America. Pulling the covers away from her body, she stood up, and groggily headed towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, the reflection of a young girl greeted her. This girl seemed to have a free spirit of sorts, but this time, the girl seemed to not have any at all. Her heart ached like this every time she came back; whether it be for a few days or a few weeks. She sighed and started her shower. Mimi Tachikawa cried softly in the bath. 

__

So your leaving 

In the morning 

On the early train

__

Well I could say every things all right

And I could pretend to say goodbye

The air was slightly moist and some small sounds that seems so distant, were enough to pull the young man from his sleep. Not wanting to let go of the world he obtained in his mind, her turned over with an outstretched arm and buried his face into a pillow. However, when the afore mentioned arm met with empty bed space, the boy stilled. He pulled his arm back to himself, and lazily opened an eye. It was so dark, yet there was light coming from somewhere. Lifting his head lightly, he looked towards the light; the source being a faint yellow bulb in a bathroom. Getting up and rubbing his eyes, he scanned the room. Suitcases that were packed were waiting in a corner, and a train ticket skewed on a nearby dresser. He turned slightly to see a young woman step out from the bath; towel wrapped around her tightly. She gave him a loving smile, that seemed to say something more. Jyou Kido smiled back. 

__

Got your ticket

Got your suitcase

Got your leaving smile

" We need to leave soon." She spoke to him softly, and leaned over to kiss him softly on the forehead.

" I know." He replied the same, and got up. 

__

Oh I could say that's the way it goes, 

And I could pretend that you won't know

That I was Lying

__

Cause I Can't Stop Loving You 

No I Can't Stop Loving You

No I Won't Stop Loving You

Why should I?

Mimi had put on one of her nicest outfits she could afford seeing covered in tears. She knew saying her goodbyes would get her into a fit. She had everything packed and ready to go. She looked around the room one last time, until her sight ended up on the dresser. Various pictures of herself with the others lined the back of it. One of them was of all the group during the picnic they all had. Others were goofy. One was beautiful. She picked it up and traced the picture with a finger. Setting it back down, she looked back at the bracelet she was wearing. It was the same one in the picture. A simple silver bracelet with a few blue and pink sapphires, and a few small green emeralds. It meant the world to her, but she'd never tell. She turned back to see Jyou looking in from the door way. He took a few of her bags and called back to her as he turned.

" The taxi is here." 

" Thank you." 

That was all they said to one another, during the ride, and upon reaching the station. 

__

We took a taxi

To the station

Not a word was said

Everyone was there. All of them smiling, and wishing her well. Tears were exchanged, but she told them not to worry. For what seemed like hours, they all just stood there, not wanting her to go, but not forcing her to stay. One by one, they began to leave. If they didn't, it would be hard for her to. Mimi waved goodbye to them all, and then stood in silence. Only one person was there now, waiting for her to say something. When no words came, she looked up and smiled. Jyou embraced her in a soft, yet strong hug. She returned it, not wanting to let go. He spoke to her, while still holding her.

" You know I'll always be waiting."

" I know." 

" You'll always have me." 

" And you, me." 

" I love you, Mi-Chan. You know that?" He smiled, looking back into her eyes.

" Only if you know I love you, Jyou-Chan." She replied back coyly. 

Breaking the hug, she turned and crossed the street, disappearing into the station. Jyou stood there, watching the train from his spot for what seemed like an hour. A faint whistling sound was heard, along with the sign of smoke. Soon the train was departing. Jyou watched it until it was gone. He turned back towards the taxi, all the while, not caring if anyone saw his tears. 

__

And I saw you walk across the road

For maybe the last time I don't know

Feeling humble

Heard the rumble

Of the railway track

And when I hear the whistle blow,

I'll I walk away and you won't know,

That I'll be Crying.

Cause I Can't Stop Loving You 

No I Can't Stop Loving You

No I Won't Stop Loving You

Why should I? 

Even try

I'll always be here by your side ( Why, Why, Why?)

I never wanted to say goodbye (Why Even try)

I'm always here if you change 

Change your mind

The ride back home was a quiet one. He didn't have to worry about concentrating on the driving; just looking out the window at the scenery. He was glad for once his car was in the shop. It gave him time to think back over the three weeks that had happened. It gave him time to clear his mind of all the things he couldn't before. It gave him time, to silently grieve. 

__

So your leaving 

In the morning 

On the early train

Well I could say every things all right

And I could pretend to say goodbye

But that would be Lying

When he got home, Jyou stood there in the hallway. All the things that had happened seemed to suddenly play before his eyes, as if he was watching a movie. The day she came to visit. The day they had with the group and with themselves; the day he got her to stay with him, instead of using her money on a hotel room, or asking one of the girls. He smiled at that one, remembering how he told her that she could use the extra money on souvenirs. Then they all just stopped. He sighed slightly, and looked around at the quiet household. He was about to go back out again, when something caught his eye. The sunlight that was coming in through the window hit something that sparkled. Jyou walked over to it. He held his breath as he picked it up.

Mimi's bracelet.

She loved this bracelet; it was like the world to her, he thought. When she got it, she never took it off. He once remembered her saying it was like a part of her. He smiled to him self after a moment, and put the bracelet back on the table. She'd be coming back. She planned on it. 

__

Cause I Can't Stop Loving you (Can't Stop loving you)

No I Can't Stop Loving (I Won't stop loving you)

No I Won't Stop Loving You

Why should I? ( Why should I Even try)

Cause I Can't Stop Loving You (Can't Stop loving you)

No I Can't Stop Loving You (It's all up to you to be .. )

No I Won't Stop Loving You

Why should I?(Why should I?)

Why should I?(Tell me Why!)

Why should I. . . 

Even try?


End file.
